


A Crow's Sin, but the Rose of a Dove

by MozartKing



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Crimes are down, criminals are not as out as they were, Devil's Night is not as comin as it was. While Eric is enjoying the peace he helps protect, he still has nightmares on his past.





	A Crow's Sin, but the Rose of a Dove

"Eric, come with me baby" Eric woke up in a dash. He felt his heart skip faster than the 6 story building he was put out of, he knew he could never sleep again, knowing what he is now and knowing every time he tries and sleep with dreams the crow would always give him a vision of the blood and people he needs to protect from Devil's Night.

"Gabriel" said Eric rubbing the cat's back, "why are you the only thing that makes sense in this fucking world, the way people talk, the way they move, the way I have killed" he looked around his home.  
Thunder started and Eric got from his bed, he jumped on the side of the glass window and got to the roof to look in the distance, when he looked around, he chuckled knowing people would be to stupid to set out foot and mess with knives and set fires early, even when Devil's Night wasn't close to home yet Eric could still feel it would snap at any given time.

"AH" said Eric hissing, he saw a vision of the grave sight both Shelly and himself were put into. He saw the crow go on a broken pipe and looked, "show me" said Eric to the crow.  
He ran but stopped when he felt a woman being held by knifepoint, pregnant. "My advice lady, you don't move, scream, or pant, if you know me my hands ain't quite handy, and neither is my cock. So SHUT UP OR YOU MIGHT HAVE THE FUCKING KID EARLY!" shouted the man pulling the woman to the side of the ally and licking the knife, the man put the knife and moved it down slowly to her crotch area

"Didn't mother ever tell you, it isn't nice to play with her toys?" said Eric walking, "who the fuck are you?" asked the man, "the lord's Shepard, and I have come to collect my sheep for which this little lamb may be heading to the slaughter so soon" said Eric, showing a smile. "Wait, I’ve heard about you, the fucking crow right, damn you made my favorite holiday go bye, but you forgot this man, why don't you watch and see this bitch squeal" the man went back to the woman.

Eric grabbed the man's wrist and snapped it from reaching the woman "looks as if you are the weak little lamb," said Eric grabbing the knife and stabbing him in the collar bone, "mother fucker!" "don't speak, or that tongue might not speak another word"  
He threw the man at the brick wall, Eric helped her up, he held her, "you shouldn't be this close with your state" said Eric, she nodded and ran. 

Eric heard the man crawl with blood coming, Eric grabbed his throat, "p..please man, let me go, I won't tell a fucking soul what I done, GOD have mercy on me!"  
The man cried, Eric chuckled, "see, the last person said that to me, say cheese" said Eric, he cut the man's cheeks and sliced his throat. Eric looked at his art that he called it, "ERIC" he grabbed his head, he saw the same vision of the grave and looked at the crow flying in the rain.

He walked to his wife's grave, "why did you bring me here?" asked Eric to the crow. The crow flew on the grave and echoed, he looked at the eyes, but when he did, the eyes made a human shape form that caused him to blink.  
The eyes kept forming, the sound of the crow started to spread its wings and a cracking noise started to bend and break. Eric took a step back when the crow started to scream and the beak cracked to a mouth. The entire body bent down, Eric covered his eyes to shield from the glimpse, "Eric" said a familiar voice, Eric put his arm down, his eyes went wide, he covered them, thinking it was a dream, "Shelly?" asked Eric

"yes" he shook his head, "no, this is a dream" thought Eric. Shelly walked and put her fingers on his face and eyes, "would a dream be this clean, this real, this much feel?" asked Shelly.   
He rubbed his hands on her shoulders and got up. Once he did, he took her and kissed her deeply to a point of wanting to stay, "if this isn't a dream, let me live and dance with you, my crow" said Eric, looking into her eyes, "crows are better than that of a raven, let both our wings dance and make love to a point of no feathers left" said Eric kissing her, rubbing her hair.

They stayed there, the rain kept coming, but once he opened them, he saw no Shelly, but a crow flying close to his face, "why can't you stay the way you once were?"   
The crow didn't speak but flew up in the sky, he looked at his hands, and looked at the visions from the crow. He knew he may never die any time soon, he knew he could never love anyone so pure like Shelly, all he could do now was wait and stop the Devil's bargain and those who decide to not play nice and decide to play with sharp toys at night.


End file.
